Ezefell
Physiology Behaviors Feeding Ezefell are carnivores, unlike most civilized humanoids. They maintain a metabolism roughly equivalent to that of humans, though they are able to consume as much as they desire with relatively little excess growth, due to their odd ability to instantly accelerate, or decelerate their metabolism at will. Ezefell view feeding as anything but a civilized event. It can be social, or independent, but if only in the company of Ezefell, feeding should be a time to revel in heritage, and give themselves over to their daemonic instinct. An interesting note in relation to feeding, is how Ezefell deal with weak young. If a young child is proven to be weak, from any point in their childhood, they will likely be consumed by their parents, or siblings. Consuming the weak is seen as part of a natural cycle of destruction of their form, and will provide them possible redemption in the plane of Ez'axal. Appearance The appearance of Ezefell vary, but the appearance is always dependent on the purity of their blood. As carnivores, Ezefell have a distinctly sharpened set of teeth, particularly the larger canines. Ezefell have two horns on the top of their skull. Sometimes these are covered by hair, at other times they are more pronounced. Horns of longer length are normally considered indicators of purer blood, and impressive sexual capacities in both males and females. Eye color in Ezefell can vary, but is most commonly a blood-red. Other common colors are dark purple, and bright orange. Many Ezefell also sharpen their hardened nails, to form somewhat formidable talons. The most noticeable aspect of daemon blood in an Ezefell remains the tail, which is normally quite long and pointed. Ezefell have complete control of these tails, which are effectively long stretches of muscle. The skin color of Ezefell ranges between a light tan, to a crimson red, again entirely dependent on the purity of blood. Culture Mating Ezefell as a species were created by arcana, but are now able to couple and reproduce as many other humanoid mortals. Ezefell are also capable of inter-breeding with humans. However, this is taboo in Ezefell culture, as the dilution of daemon-blood is akin to a sin amongst the species. This is by no means a measure saying that Ezefell do not couple with humans. In fact, Ezefell take every pleasure the flesh has to provide consistently. By this measure, Ezefell will at any given time, have numerous consorts, dependent on the individual Ezefell. Ezefell legitimize and accept their children, based on perceived strength of the infant. If it is weak, it is discarded. If it survives, it may yet prove its strength. Ezefell will also, in their lifetime, take a single life-mate. This does not limit the number of consorts an Ezefell will take, and due to their egalitarian nature, both the male and the female will maintain consorts in most situations. The life-mate is taken generally with the ideal that as the strongest, most able partner the individual finds, they will provide the most capable offspring, and the most likely blood-heir that the individual can have. Ezefell do not marry into other clans. Both the male, and the female maintain the name of their blood-clan. The children of the coupling, will take the name of whichever mate proves dominant, and claims the child as their own. Religious Practice Ezefell are not bound to a single faith, certainly not a single religion. Based on their individual desires, an Ezefell will be accepted in their society, so long as the deity they worship is a respectable one. For the Ezefell, respectable deities fall within the spheres of Daermon Naschezbaernazzon, Vlaahal, and to a lesser extent, Kxli'Ne'Ur. The most common deities worshipped are Ez'axal, Kharath, and Daermon Naschezbaernazzon. Society Clans Every Ezefell is either a member of a Clan, or a bastard. Being a bastard of the Ezefell is an incredible dishonor, as it means that the child was not recognized as a clan member, the only legitimate reason for such, being a great weakness on the individual's part. The clan is the name of the bloodline the Ezefell is part of. The clan name does denote the heritage, and the worth of an Ezefell to a degree, as an Ezefell needs to be powerful to earn the right to bear their clan name, with greater clans demanding greater power. However, each individual Ezefell must always prove their worth to another Ezefell, regardless of title or clan. In Other Nations Traits Character Ezefell fiercely value their independence, and individuality. The association with a clan denotes personal strength, and a proof of that. In a practical sense, Ezefell loyalty to a clan is relatively limited. Ezefell tend to be extremely arrogant creatures, prideful and vain to a great fault. They have a fiery temper, and do not respond well to insult given on any level. Due to their arrogance, they are often outspoken in their views, and seem ostentatious when first encountered. Ezefell are however, very outgoing, cunning, and to an extent, well-mannered. Proficiency with Arcana Ezefell are all born with an intense innate gift for magic. This is due to their heritage, and a reason why purity of the blood is of such great value. The purer the daemon-blood, the more powerful their initial connection to arcana upon birth. Ezefell consider talent in arcana a great indicator of personal value. Unlike other races, capacity to become a mage is more common than not in the Ezefell, and virtually all of the species have some level of proficiency in magecraft.